A very merry, laced panties Christmas
by iamnotasexualdevient
Summary: What happens when Jade attends a Vega family Christmas dinner and Tori has some foreplay planned. Rated M. Part 2/?
1. Chapter 1

The Vega household was now filled with festive objects – tinsel, ornaments and fake snow. Jade was still getting use to it all, even though it was her second Christmas with the Vega family. Usually, her families take on christmas was a small plastic tree complete with Christmas cards. No gifts – none of those yearly shenanigans like setting up fairy lights. The first Christmas that Jade spent with the Vega's, her to Tori were on a totally platonic level. No relationship – just friendship. Shortly after though, they went through the whole lovey dovey talk and boom – instant relationship. It did take a while for both of the girls to get the confidence to 'profess their love' but in the end they did and now, well now it was the girls first proper Christmas.

Everyone was sat down at the table (which was complete with the whole decorations, too). Plates with chicken, salads and bonbons lined from head to toe. Jade took in the massive feast in front of her eyes. She turned to her girlfriend, shock all over her face. "Okay, I knew that your mom went all out but man.." Tori laughed at her girlfriends inability to get that her mom went over the top. "You think she goes over the top, wait until later." With a wink, Tori went back to putting the food on her plate.

Trina arrived downstairs, grabbing her purse and phone. Both Tori and Jade raised their eyebrows. "Uh, where are you going?" the younger latina asked, looking right at her sister, wondering why she would skip family dinner. "Out. Mom wants me to pick up some desert." Without waiting for their reply, Trina was out the door and her care sped out of the driveway. Holly, Tori's mom, came out of the kitchen with a satisfied look flushed over her face. "Well, your dad is working late and for whatever reason Trina decided she wanted to do something else so it's just me and you guys." Tori rolled her eyes – typical of Trina to skip anything that didn't solely revolve around her. "Well- dig in girls."

Jade's stomach growled so she took it as a cue to fill her plate up with copious amounts of chicken with a small side of salad. Tori took two pieces of chicken an a bit of salad. Jade looked over at her girlfriends plate and narrowed her eyebrows. "Where's the Vega appetite?" Taking a bite of her salad, Tori shrugged. "I have an appetite but not for food.." The young latina placed her hand on Jade's thigh, running her fingers up and down. Tori smirked, keeping her hand there whilst she ate her salad with her free hand.

Warmth spread through Jade's body, but she tried to concentrate on the fact that Tori's mom was sitting with them. "So, .." Holly laughed, covering her mouth to avoid any food spilling out. She swallowed before answering. "You can call me by my first name, you're practically family, Jade." A soft and awkward laugh left Jade's mouth. "Sorry, still a lot to get use to you know?" Jade had made a bad decision by wearing one of her plaid skirts. Tori's hand moved under that skirt, lightly massaging outside of the girls panties. Tori could practically feel the heat radiating from her girlfriends parts. A smirk plastered on her face, the young latina then snaked her fingers under the laced fabric, her fingers massaging in between her folds.

Jade closed her eyes slightly before glaring over at Tori. The latina knew what got Jade going, and Jade knew she wouldn't last long before she needed to tear off her clothes and pounce on the girl. Thankfully the phone rang, meaning Holly got up and answered. "Why are you doing this.." Jade said in a low voice, her eyes faltering closed as the latina continued to work her fingers. "Told you, I'm not hungry." Tori smirked again, speeding her fingers movement up a bit. She watched pleasure flush over her girlfriends face, her teeth biting her lower lip. "This is only the first course, I have much more lined up for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Jade watched her girlfriend retrieve her hand from her panties. Damn it. Hot and flustered, she went back to eating what was on her plate as Tori licked her juices from her fingers. Just in time and Holly sat back down, a smile on her face. "Your Dad just rang and said he might be coming in to have some desert." Tori smiled, placed her hand back on Jade's thigh, causing the black haired girl to drop her fork. "We're pretty stuffed Mom, is it okay if we just head upstairs?" Jade looked at Tori, then to Holly. "I suppose that's okay. I'll leave some desert in the fridge for you two." Both girls nodded before excusing themselves. Tori took Jade's hand and led her upstairs. Jade's stomach churned – what had the young latina got in store for her?

The girls entered a room Jade was all too familiar with. This was the room where it all started – the latinas bedroom. Tori let go of Jade's hand to close the door behind them. Jade sat on the bed which still had the satin sheets on she'd gotten Tori as an early Christmas gift. Tori, on the other-hand walked silently over to her wardrobe, pulling out a white box with a big red bow on the top. "Please tell me you didn't get a present for me." Jade groaned. She had a strict no present policy, especially when it came to Tori. Jade knew that, like Cat, she liked to make a deal with presents. "This isn't for you, it's a gift for me.. to use on you."

Tori smirked as she watched her girlfriends face go from 'what' to 'holy fuck'. She walked towards where Jade was sitting on the edge of her bed. Placing the box on her bedside table, Tori pushed Jade down on the bed, straddling her girlfriends hips. Jade went to place her hands on Tori's hips but before she got the chance, Tori pinned her hands above her head. "Mm, okay Vega. What's the first course?" Tori grinned, placing a heated kiss on the other girls bright red lips. Tori loved the taste of Jade – it was almost intoxicating. Tori left Jade craving more as she pulled back on her lower lip. "First course.. me between your legs."

Immediately Jade slipped off her shoes, excitement rushing through her. Tori sat up and peeled off her long sleeved shirt, revealing a black bra with white lace. Jade craved to touch Tori's body, any bare skin of the latinas. Tori the hunger in her girlfriends eyes, she smirked. "Don't touch, only look." Jade playfully pouted her lips, to which Tori placed a kiss. Her mouth moved down Jade's jaw line, leaving little nips here and there. Something Jade loved was having evidence of their love making. Tori knew this, so she consciously left knicks and hickeys down the girls throat, finishing up by trailing her tongue back up Jade's neck, making the girl get goosebumps.

Jade sat up, making Tori lose balance and fall to the floor. "Shit!" Jade jumped off the bed, kneeling beside where Tori had landed. "Are you okay?" All Tori could do was laugh, and her laugh was contagious. "Why're you laughing, Vega." Tori sat up, still laughing. "Because, I was trying to be all pseudo and dominant and I ended up falling on my ass." Jade stroked Tori's cheek, grinning. "You're a hot dominant." Blush crept up Tori's neck. "And you owe me an apology." Jade pulled a face and shrugged. "I shouldn't be the one apologising, you came in here straddling pulling kama sutra shit." The latina practically forced Jade down to the ground with her arms, leaving a surprised Jade staring up at her face. "Apologise." So, it was going to be a game of hostage? Jade could play that.

"Hang on, let me think real hard about this.. No." Jade playfully gasped. "What're you going to do about it? Spank me?" Tori knew that Jade was tough and didn't break easily, so she unleashed something that almost always worked. One hand pinned her wrists above her head whilst the other started rubbing Jade through her skirt. Jade moaned, rolling her head back, her wrists struggling under Tori's grip. She stopped rubbing when she got the result she was looking for. Jade groaned in frustration, her lower region throbbing for Tori's touch. "No hankypanky until you apologise.." the latina purred, really pressing Jade's buttons. "Mm, you might just have to spank it out of me, Vega." Jade unquestionably knew what she was doing.

Tori returned to rubbing, however this time over her panties, which received a response from Jade. "Gonna apologise..?" Jade bit down on her bottom lip before popping a nope out of her mouth. Tori pursed her lips before rubbing harder, watching pleasure flush across Jade's face. "What about now?" she purred, her fingers pressing down around the area of her clit. Jade moaned slightly before shaking her head, her eyes now closed and trying to focus on containing herself. The conversation took a 180. "Do you love me?" Jade's eyes snapped open, eyes scanning the latinas face. "Yes.." A soft reply but enough to warm Tori's everything. Cupping Jade's face in her hands, Tori placed a soft kiss on the girls lips, automatically knowing that this girl was hers. Boobs and all.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and everything :-) Would loveeeeee some input for maybe some itty-bitty drama, maybe? Love you all!

_Her bone structure screams  
"Touch her! Touch her!"_

The girls continued to kiss softly for a good few minutes before Tori actually remembered her plan. She pulled back on Jade's lower lip hard, leaving the girl craving more. "You almost made me forget my plan." The latina laughed for a moment, before trailing her fingers down the girls jaw, neck and chest. "Course one," Tori stood up, offering her hand to Jade, brining her up to her level. "A dining in experience for me, and a no cumming allowed experience for you." Jade pouted at her girlfriend. "I'd rather a spanking than to suffer that torture." The latina smirked, placing her hands on Jade's hips. "Don't worry, you'll cum.. sooner or later."

Tori placed a chaste kiss on her girlfriends cheek. "I'm going to see if my ass is bruised, when I come back in here I expect to see your naked ass ready for me to feast on." Tori said, smirking over her shoulder before exiting the room. Jade couldn't help but smirk back. It took a while for Tori to warm up to the idea of being down and dirty like Jade was, but slowly and surely – her girlfriend was becoming even dirtier than she was. She peeled off her shirt, then unhooked her bra, sighing at the relief. Bras (particularly freaking D's) were super fucking uncomfortable. Jade pulled down her plaid skirt, revealing the black laced panties (which were already soaked thanks to Tori). Lastly she took off her socks. Jade knew that Tori loved unwrapping gifts, so she wanted Tori to have the pleasure of taking off her panties.

When Tori came back into the room, her pants were off, revealing a pair of little black boy cut underwear. She gazed at the sight in front of her – Jade laying on her side, glorious boobs and all – right there waiting for her. Jade bit down on her lower lip, eyes scanning over her girlfriends body and immediately that all familiar warmth spread between her legs. "Enjoying the view, Vega?" Tori nodded silently, walking towards the bed. Jade turned over to lay on her back as Tori resumed to straddling over her hips. Tori leant down and placed a kiss on Jade's lips, before moving down her jaw line, neck and to her chest. Everyone knew that Jade had amazing boobs, but they were Tori's boobs now. She took the right nipple into her mouth first, her tongue swirling and teeth clamping down slightly. Jade moaned, biting down slightly on her lower lip as her nipples perked up to attention. The latina moved over to the other nipple now, not wanting to neglect it and worked her 'magic' as Jade referred to it. She pulled back on each nipple, smirking as her girlfriend moaned in pleasure.

Tori moved her way down south, kissing every speck of skin before reaching the top of the panties. They were already soaked and Tori loved that. She placed a kiss on the panties, licking the moisture off of her lips. Jade moaned lightly, feeling her girlfriends lips press on her panties. Tori sat up, her fingers trailing down the girls sides causing Jade to shiver at the touch. To Jade, Tori's touch felt like fire. A pleasurable fire of course, but it drove her crazy. The latina hooked her fingers through the sides of Jade's panties, pulling them down and off. "Remember, no cumming or there'll be punishment." Jade smirked, secretly praying for some spanking. Tori kissed up Jade's inner thighs before starting her 'feast'. Lightly flicking Jade's clit around, the latina dug her hands into her girlfriends hips, speeding up her tongue and listening to her girlfriends moans. She continued this, varying in intensities before sliding a finger inside. Now the young latina focused on really driving her girlfriend up the walls.

Jade moaned as a finger slid inside, her hands gripping into the satin sheets and her eyes faltering closed. Tori knew exactly knew what to do to get a rise out of Jade, thus leaving Jade literally biting into her lip and drawing blood, trying to hold herself together. Tori's mouth returned to sucking, flicking and toying with the girls clit. She slipped a second finger in, intensifying in speed before moaning against the girls clit, resulting in Jade groaning. "Tori.. sto-op.." The latina smirked, looking up at her girlfriend. "What fun would that be?" Usually Jade would've lost it by now, so Tori was genuinely surprised. She went back to working on the girls clit, her fingers pumping in and out fast before she felt Jade tighten around her. A moan escaped Jade's mouth and her hands released their tight grip on the bedsheets. Her breath slowed down and Tori withdrew her fingers, licking her lips and then the juices from her fingers. Tori resumed her straddling position, looking down at her girlfriends face as she came down from her orgasm. "You came.." Jade opened her eyes, still recovering from her high. "Why yes I did, you're one talented lady." Tori hopped off of Jade, motioning with her hands for Jade to turn over onto her stomach. Inside, Jade was ecstatic. On the outside, she playfully mocked her lover in her over the top and stereotypical country accent. "Oh no, don't paddle me. It's sensitive" Tori rolled her eyes. "Still don't talk like that."

The latina now straddled over the back of Jade's legs, her fingers digging into the exposed cheeks in front of her. Without a word, Tori rose her right hand and spanked one of the cheeks. Jade bit down on her lower lip in complete euphoria. Like the concept of being dirty, being rough was something that Tori took a while to be comfortable with. Initially she didn't like the prospect of hurting her lover. But when Jade explained that it bought her pleasure, Tori became more comfortable and actually enjoyed the reactions she got from her girlfriend. Jade's cheeks were now both crimson red, Tori hopped off and Jade rolled back onto her back, her arm snaking around Tori's neck to pull her into a heated and hungry kiss. Jade pulled back, looking hungrily into her girlfriends eyes. "What's up next on the menu?" Tori laughed lightly, reaching over to the white box on her bedside table. "Second course.. a mystery with a blindfold."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fuck me like you hate me  
Dig it up and whore me out  
Fuck me like you hate me  
I love the sound when you come undone**_

Jade went to roll over onto her back before Tori pushed her back down, her fingers trailing down her spine. "Mm, what I want to do to you.." She couldn't believe the girl she'd snagged. Jade honestly thought she'd have to force herself to be straight, until Tori came around. And boy, was she fucking grateful she didn't have to resort to that. Dicks grossed her out, and she couldn't imagine having to just do.. ugh, that. Tori was the same, to be honest. She lost her virginity to a guy but it didn't feel right. When she had her first time with Jade, everything felt like it fell into place. She was gay and proud. "And what did you want to do to me, Vega?" Jade questioned her girlfriend, goosebumps appearing all over her body as Tori's fingers trailed a mindless map over her back, sides and arms. "Make you scream.. plead.. quiver.." Apparently Jade's region was happy with that, warmth and tingling spreading between her folds. Tori unwrapped the box, pulling out its contents. Being the sneaky and impatient girl Jade was, she tried to sneak a peak. "No you don't," Tori placed her hand over Jade's eyes, blocking her vision. "Close your eyes or you'll get another spanking." Her girlfriend groaned in annoyance before obeying. Tori grabbed the black fabric and wrapped it around Jade's eyes. "I don't like not being able to see you." Jade declared, pouting her lower lip. Tori let out a slight teasing laugh. "Don't worry, you'll see me soon enough."

Tori placed a kiss on Jade's neck before hopping off of the bed. "Roll onto your back." Jade smirked. Maybe dominant Tori would be making an appearance? Tori took her bra off, leaving her panties on and returned to straddling her girlfriend. She liked having Jade in a position where she would only have to focus on the pleasure – pleasure of her tongue and fingers both working to satisfy her. This was what the latina was most looking forward to. It was something the pair hadn't experienced yet and it was definitely something that Tori had to warm up to. She had to talk to a few of her friends before deciding that she was comfortable enough. It felt like foreign territory, but Tori was most looking forward to how Jade would react. She also wanted to live up to what she said – getting Jade to scream, plead for her to stop.. her to quiver at her touch. The perfectionist that Tori was, she was going to make sure that happened. The girl leant down and placed a kiss on her girlfriends mouth, pulling back slowly on her lower lip. Whilst her mouth moved down the girls neck, her fingers simultaneously worked on Jade's clit. She rolled her head back, biting her lip as Tori kissed down her chest. Tori continued kissing down her chest, giving light kisses onto Jade's erect nipples. The latina wanted Jade to beg for her touch, her tongue. It was hard just waiting for her to beg because Tori craved nothing more than her taste. She positioned herself between the girls legs, her tongue lightly playing with the girls clit. Jade knew what her girlfriend was doing. "Please Tori.." The young latina smirked, her tongue flicking her swollen clit again. "Please what?" Sadistically, Tori got pleasure from the fact that her girlfriend was practically craving all of her.

"You know what I want.." Another moan as Tori teased her girlfriends clit, this time much fast. Playfully, Tori pursed her lips. "I'm not sure I do.." Her tongue flicked over once again. "Just fuck me, Vega. I'm like a sitting duck and I want you." Jade snapped. "Someones frustrated.." The latina chuckled before moving back up to place a kiss on Jade's mouth, instantly calming the hot-head down. Tori hopped off the bed again, before getting the surprise positioned. "What're you doing Tori." Jade pouted, laying there sexually frustrated and praying for her girlfriend to just get to it already. Tori stayed silent as she hoped back onto the bed. She pushed the girls legs up so her knees were bent. The latina trailed kisses on Jade's inner thighs before placing a kiss onto Jade's clit, pulling back slightly with her teeth. Jade's hips raised slightly with anticipation as the heat between her legs grew more intense. Before she knew it, Tori grabbed her hips and thrusted an object inside of her. A loud moan escaped her lips. Tori continued thrusting before leaning down and placing a hungry kiss onto Jade's mouth. She moaned again, biting down on Tori's lip as she pulled away to thrust her head back. Tori bit down on her lip as she continued to thrust the strap on deep inside of her girlfriend. She loved seeing the pure pleasure flush across Jade's face.

Moans interrupted Jade's string of words, slowly but surely she spat it all out. "I- I need to see your face," Tori smirked before moving one of her hands to yank the blindfold off. Immediately when their eyes met, Tori grew hungry. Jade snaked her arms around her girlfriends neck, pulling her down for a heated and passionate kiss. Tori rolled into her back, still kissing Jade, their tongues occupying each-others mouth. Jade started her way down the latinas throat, biting each nipple. Tori's hands gripped tight on Jade's ass, squeezing each cheek before Jade started to slowly bounce up and down, her eyes locked on Tori's the whole time. Jade closed her eyes, focusing on the feel of everything – the strap on, Tori's hands. Her girlfriend on the other hand lay there, practically gawking, at how beautiful Jade was. Everything about her made Tori's heart race. A simple thing as just watching Jade fuck herself made Tori fall in love with her. "You're so fucking beautiful.." she said softly before Jade leant down to place a kiss on her lips. She pulled back, before giving a small smile. "So are you.." Hastily, Tori flipped them over so she was on top. Jade squealed out of surprise, before moaning as Tori began thrusting into her again. Her pace was fast and deep, all in rhythm. Eventually, Jade let go and came, moaning Tori's name. Pulled out on accord, kissing Jade roughly as she rode her orgasm out.

Both girls now lay on their backs, both in complete awe of each other. Jade rolled onto her side, propped up on her elbow, head resting in her hand. "That was definitely an experience." The girl nodded, motioning to the strap on Tori was still wearing. "It was.. Did you like it?" Jade laughed before nodding and placing a kiss onto Tori's lips. "Of course. I love anything that involves you." Blush crept up Tori's neck and she smiled. "Merry Christmas, babe." Tori got up, taking the strap on off and pulling on some pants and a shirt. Jade sat up, flustered from the whole evening. "Merry Christmas, babe. Now, time for my desert." She leaned over, pulling Tori back onto the bed, both laughing and lovingly kissing each other. "And what is your desert?" Jade smirked, before looking hungrily down at her lover. "You."


	5. Chapter 5 (final)

_**You know I never  
I never seen you look so good  
You never act the way you should  
But I like it  
And I know you like it too  
The way that I want you  
I gotta have you  
Oh yes, I do**_

Jade placed a slight kiss onto Tori's mouth, nipping at her bottom lip before pulling back and getting off of the bed. The latina watched her every mood, absolutely in awe of her girlfriends bare, exposed body. Jade retrieved her iPod from her duffle bag, before placing it onto Tori's dock. Music blared through the room, causing Tori to jump slightly. "My Mom is home you know?" Jade smirked before turning to face her girlfriend. "Actually.. she offered to make sure we were alone tonight." The latina sat up and frowned. "What do you mean?" Jade returned to the bed, pushing Tori back down with her hands, straddling over her waist. "It means.. we have the whole night to ourselves. And I can make you scream." Playfully, she winked, causing the latina to laugh. Jade pressed her lips to Tori's softly, deepening the kiss slowly before pulling back. She linked eyes with the latina for second before giving a slight warm smile. "Just wait here." She placed a quick kiss onto Tori's forehead before getting off of the bed, making her way down stairs.

No one was home, except Tori and Jade, so she wasn't concerned about anyone seeing her naked. Even then, almost everyone in the Vega household had at least seen Jade's boobs. She had this habit of sleeping naked, especially when she was in bed with Tori. Anyway – Tori's family often forgets that Jade stays over (majority of the time), so occasionally they'll walk into Tori's room of a morning and catch an eyeful of bountiful breasts. Jade walked into the kitchen, heading to the fridge. There was a note on the bench.

_Dessert for you girls is in the fridge. Please behave. Will be back tomorrow morning. - x Holly _

Jade smirked, a slight laugh coming from her mouth. Tori's mom was good in the sense that she understood the typical teenage relationship behaviour. She wasn't dumb like other Mom's, who wanted to believe their children would be staying 'pure' until some knight (or princess) on a white horse swept their child off their feet. She opened up the refrigerator, revealing two slices of chocolate cake. Jade grabbed the plates along with a can of whipped cream. When she returned to the room, Tori was laying on her side whilst scrolling through her phone. "I come bearing dessert." Tori laughed, knowing that her Mom would always stick to her word (especially when it came to food because everyone knew how restless Tori could get without it.) Jade sat opposite her girlfriend, legs crossed. She handed Tori a plate and her face lit up. "Yes, chocolate! My favourite." Tori beamed, and Jade rolled her eyes. "Now you know why I like you so much." The girl winked and Tori let out a laugh at the half attempted dig at her latina heritage. They mostly ate in silence, with a few pictures being taken and posted onto The Slap. Some of them Tori didn't want put up (such as Jade putting cream on her nipples), but Jade insisted she lighten up.

Tori was on her back now, full from demolishing both her cake and half of Jade's. The girl could eat a horse if anyone gave her the opportunity to. Jade on the other hand, lay on her side, rubbing Tori through her panties. This rewarded Jade with a light, throaty moan from Tori. "I'm ready for seconds, how about you?" Tori groaned, rolling over to face Jade. "If I eat anything else, I might just explode." Her fingers trailed up and down Tori's sides, to finally resting on the latinas hips. "Who said you were going to be eating anything?" Jade winked playfully at the girl, who just about attacked her lips. She laughed between kisses, begging Tori to slow down. Finally Jade managed to pull away. Tori pouted, her hands snaked around Jade's neck. "Now my turn to please you." Jade murmured, grinning slightly at her girlfriend. She leant in to place a kiss onto Tori's lips, a hungry and passionate one. Jade was always in complete awe of the fact that she'd landed herself someone as beautiful as Tori. And even though Tori didn't always agree that she was as fantastic as Jade thought she was, she wanted to prove to Tori just how deep her love was.

Her hands moved from her hip to snaking her fingers under the fabric of her panties. Tori rolled over onto her back, not breaking the kiss but every so often pulling away for some air. Jade pulled away from the kiss slightly, to pull Tori's panties down. She leaned down to place a light kiss between Tori's folds, causing the latina a moan lightly. Jade positioned herself comfortably, straddling over Tori's hips. Now the two were both naked. All the girls could do was stare in admiration of each other. Jade leant down, placing a soft kiss onto Tori's lips. She rested her forehead against the latinas for a moment before exhaling sharply. "You're so beautiful." Jade pulled back to take a moment to look at her girlfriends face properly. Crimson red was the colour of Tori's cheeks. "You're beautiful, too." Jade couldn't help but feel heat flush her face, too. With Tori, she felt a lot more emotions than she'd ever experienced before. And cheesy embarrassment was one of them. "You make me so sappy, Vega. I want the polar opposite of sappy right now." Tori rolled her eyes, a grin breaking out on her face. "And what is the polar opposite of sappy?" Jade bit her lip, smirking. "I'll show you."

Roughly, Jade's lips met Tori's, in a whirlwind of emotions and heat (mostly heat). Her lips quickly moved down the latinas jaw line and neck, leaving a trail of slight nips. She kissed down Tori's chest, trailing her tongue around each nipple, then further down to the region between the latinas legs. She spread her legs open before Jade reached to the other side of the bed to crap the canned cream. Without warning, Jade squirted some of the cream on the location of Tori's clit. A slight squeal exited the latina's mouth. "Jade, what're you doing!" The girl shh'd her girlfriend before answering. "Preparing my desert. You know I can't have my cake without cream." Jade winked before getting to business. Her mouth dived into the cream filled goodness, just like how an olympic diver would dive into a swimming pool. She slurped up the cream before getting to the core – Tori's clit. Slowly and teasingly, the tip of her tongue flicked over the now erect bud. Tori moaned, one hand digging into her bed sheets, the other resting atop Jade's head. The girl continued flicking, occasionally sucking and moaning, on the girls clit. "Jade.. fuck.." Her breathing became more rapid, so Jade slowed down. She really wanted to see Tori squirm. Jade added more cream to the throbbing area, slowly licking each bit of dessert condiment off. Now, Tori's eyes were closed and her fingers were grasping tightly onto Jade's locks of hair. She pulled away from the girls groin, a finger lightly playing with Tori's clit as she spoke. "Like that, baby?" Tori could only answer with a moan, her head slightly nodding.

Jade returned her tongue to Tori's clit, whilst she slowly entered two fingers into the girl. A loud moan came from Tori, whose breath was now back to rapid speed, and whose hips were slightly grinding against Jade's fingers. She increased the speed of her finger fucking, looking up to see the pleasure flush over her girlfriends face. Seeing Tori like this was a major turn on. The latinas eyes opened slightly, her hips still grinding with Jade's fingers She bit her lip, moving her hands up to squeeze gently onto Jade's upright nipples. The girl moaned, loving the feel of her girlfriends tight grasp. She sped up her fingers even more, causing her girlfriend to squeeze down harder as she rode out another moan. Pain during sex was another turn on for Jade. And pain initiated from Tori.. well, that was just the cherry on the pie. "Make me cum, Jade.." Her voice was hoarse, but was audible. Jade smirked, leaning down to place a hungry kiss onto the girls mouth. She pulled back, biting down hard on the bottom lip before answering. "My pleasure, Vega." Her mouth returned to the clit, pressing down, flicking and biting it occasionally. Her fingers still paced – in and out – a rhythm that seemed to be working for Tori. But Jade wanted to turn it up a notch. She added a third finger into the mix, as well as pushing her tongue in. "Fuck.." Tori moaned, arching her back slightly as total euphoria spread through her body. To push her over the edge, Jade moved her mouth back up to Tori's clit, where she moaned against it. That on it's own was enough to cause Tori to derail. Jade continued her rhythm, even as she felt Tori tighten around her fingers. As the latina rode her orgasm out, Jade finally removed her fingers to lick the juices off. She returned to laying on her back, as Tori came down from her high. As Jade listened to the latinas breath settling, she let out a slight chuckle. "What's so funny?" Her laugh was contagious, so Tori couldn't help but laugh too. "Nothing. I just can't believe we've basically spent a good one hour fucking on Christmas." Tori rolled over to her side. "Wanna make it two?" Jade pursed her lips. "As much as I love tasting you, I really would just like to kinda.. just lay here, with you." Tori couldn't help but smile. "Aww, have I softened the infamous Jade West?" Her jaw dropped open before she turned onto her side to face the latina who was now wearing a huge grin. "No you have not. I just want to lay here and think about how lucky I am to have you." Blush crept up Tori's neck. She leant in to place a delicate kiss onto Jade's mouth. "I love you, Jade. And of course we can just lay and enjoy each others company.." Jade smiled, pulling herself closer to Tori and nuzzling her head under the latina's chin. "I love you, too."

A:N Anddddddd this is complete :-) Hope you enjoyed! Was thinking of doing an epilogue to this. Any ideas? :P


End file.
